


I'm not Beautiful

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30+ Years AU, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Collars, Coming In Pants, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapped lips pressed against his neck, following each graze of his finger tips. He followed the expanse of exposed skin, skipped over the bunched up shirt and kissed at his chest. Beneath him his twin squirmed and Ford could feel the self consciousness permeating in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> [the pic in question](http://mildlysinning.tumblr.com/post/136824325060/my-first-nsfw-drawing-in-like-i-dunno-5-years) done by [mildlysinning](http://mildlysinning.tumblr.com) that is long overdue and is much shorter than I'd anticipated but —   
>  There you have it C:

"I think you've had enough of that," Ford murmured against Stan's hair. He unclipped the piece around his brother's neck first, his other six fingered hand smoothing over the pink skin from where it had rested and rubbed against it. Chapped lips pressed against his neck, following each graze of his finger tips. He followed the expanse of exposed skin, skipped over the bunched up shirt and kissed at his chest. Beneath him his twin squirmed and Ford could feel the self consciousness permeating in the air. 

"Ah — F-Ford, don't — " He let out a slightly higher than he cared to admit moan as warm lips closed around one of his nipples, sucking almost tenderly in comparison to the treatment he'd been receiving earlier. As if reading his thoughts, Ford tugged on the leash still encircled around the shaft of his erection, making his hips jerk in response to the odd combination of sensations that ran through him. Stan's hips continue to roll towards the open air as Ford teased him, sometimes with another tug, sometimes with the flick of his tongue. His free hand reached up for the other half of Stanley's chest, rubbing his thumb over the other stiffening nipple, kneading the flesh around it beneath his fingers. 

Stan let out a somewhat disappointed noise as Ford moved off him, trailing kisses down his rounded stomach, hands abandoning his nipple and cock to run along his thick sides and over his equally thick thighs. He jolted when his brother bit down on the edge of his belly button, tugging it lightly, obviously intending to leave a mark. He did it again, a little lower and more on the curve of his stomach, then again higher up. High up enough that Ford could glance up at his brother's blissed out expression, drool pooling at the corner of his lips, eyes still watery and shedding over stimulated tears every so often.

He pulled the leash off his brother's cock but left the ring around the base, much to Stan's dismay. His large hand wrapped around the length and stroked with each bruising nip to his twin's skin, his own dick nearly throbbing with each shuddering groan he tugged from those plump, drooling lips. 

"Ford — _God, Ford_ — Le-lemme come, God, I need to-need to..." he trailed off into another noise, high pitched and desperate. His hips canted up, body shuddering under Ford's touch. 

"Not yet," was the gravelly response Stanley received, sending another shiver up his spine, "not until I've ravished every part of your beautiful body."

"'M n-not beautiful," Stan gasped out, pushing his hips up again as warm air was puffed onto the dripping head of his cock. A warm tongue followed the path of his precome up his length and to the head, rolling over the tip. 

"You are beautiful. So beautiful. So thick. Just wanna touch you all the time, wanna mark you up until you love your body as much as I do," he hardly even finished the statement before he was wrapping his lips around the reddened head of Stanley's erection and sucking on it, palming himself through his pants in time with the cries of pleasure hitting his ears. 

Ford discreetly let the hand not stroking his brother's length travel to the cock ring, carefully unclipping it. He gave a few near painful sucks to his twin before Stanley was practically shaking the foundations of the shack with how loud he shouted, shooting into Ford's mouth with heavy thrusts of his hips. His twin followed soon after, grinding once again on his own six fingered hand until he reached his peak.

Stan slumped forward as his orgasm faded and left him a shuddering, pleasantly numb mess. Ford carefully sat back up, spitting his brother's seed far enough away that they wouldn't have to worry about it for the moment. Six fingers cupped a flushed cheek, wiped at the last remaining tears and the other six toyed with the damp strands of long hair on Stan's head. Ford placed a soft kiss on his twin's head, letting said twin relax against him, even though they both needed to get off the floor and both needed showers badly. 

"Next time, I'll even fuck you if you keep up begging like that," he murmured, grinning with intent to keep the silent promise. 

Stan just nodded in exhausted agreement, eyes half lidded as he shut down to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in one day whoooo let's hope I do more after I come home from work


End file.
